Voltron Man
Voltron Man is a 2014 Philippine fantasy action superhero television series directed by Mike Tuviera and Monti Parungao, starring AJ Muhlach as the title role Voltron Man, a crime-fighting superhero. The series was aired on IBC from August 11, 2014 to May 29, 2015 airing after Express Balita during weeknights on its primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. It is also broadcast worldwide on Global IBC. It is the fourteenth television drama made by IBC to be shot in high definition, by reigning the mix of fantaserye and actionserye dubbed as superserye. This also marks the third Pinoy superhero to air on IBC and debuts of the network's superserye since ''Computer Man'' aired in 1990. Production The action series is broadcast in full high definition and dubbed to be the "most expensive action-packed thrilling superserye" to date, IBC proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television history by bringing you the newest fantasy action superhero-drama series. Voltron Man combined the perfect mix of fantasy, action, superhero, comedy-drama, family, thriller and romance, top-billed by the leading men AJ Muhlach in the title role known as the Action Prince, with Coleen Garcia. He wore the hero's spandex costume with the big VM logo on his chest. Got rave reviews from IBC top management and IBC Board of Directors, so taping went full steam ahead to written, shot, edited and cored. But the biggest hurdle was when the all succeeding episodes got rejected because they were too "gothic." The producers and writers saved what they could of the original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, laser, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron, which has a big budget. The newest talented production staff oversees every aspect of Voltron Man '''s production, starting with the executive producer Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano and business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Deo Endrinal is the show's creative manager with Agnes Gagelonia-Uligan as head writer and in-charge of production Gina Borinaga complete ''Voltron Man 's lead production team. It made IBC's third fantaserye trend next to the pioneering hit primetime fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. Synopsis The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. His love interest was named girlfriend Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy. The amazing super powers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming the most powerful Pinoy superhero known as Voltron Man! The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful laser out of the small cannon on the wrist. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Louise. On September 22, 2014, William Lorenzo (Josh Padilla) was a major addition to the cast in a pivotal role. He is Marlo's best friend. Cast and Characters Main Cast * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man - A men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities. The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful laser out of the small cannon on the wrist. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. * Coleen Garcia as Louise Santos - An ordinary girl in the world for Marlo's love interest. * Raymond Bagatsing as Machete Trinidad - The wealthy patriach and the head. An obsessive man with a tendency to control and manipulate people. Fascinated by the remarkable abilities of Voltron Man. * Lance Lucido as Miguel de Guzman / Batang Man - Marlo's first young child brother. * Harvey Bautista as Lancer de Guzman / Young Boy - Marlo's second young child brother. * Jackie Lou Blanco as Winnie de Guzman - Marlo's mother to the de Guzman children. * Joel Torre as Noel de Guzman - Marlo's grandfather to the de Guzman children. Supporting Cast * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco / Frozone - Marlo's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air. * Cacai Bautista as Kikal Sanchez - A maid and nanny in de Guzman family. * Josh Padilla as Luis Lorenzo - Marlo's best friend * Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine - An eccentric fashion designer who designs the costumes for many members of the superhero community. Not only does she take the aesthetics of the clothes into account, but also their practical uses such as protective qualities and accommodation to the powers of the wearer. * Mon Castro as Pareng Jamar - Marlo's new boss * Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales - Classmate * Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos - A boy and who has special powers murdered. * Virginia Pozon as Sharlos Lee - Voltron Man's seductive right-hand woman and possible accomplice in the murder of many "supers" with her agent who lures their super, she appears to have extensive computer and espionage skills. In her video-tablet message to Voltron Man, Mirage mentions that, according to the government, neither of them officially exists. * Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo * Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola - a crippled woman who can turn into a flying superhero * Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano - Marlo's secretary. * Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk - The rampaging monster * Stephanie Henares as Step Montero - Miguel and Lancer's teacher * Val Sotto as Val Paras - Marlo's employee. * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez - Marlo's nanny and the head maid of the household. * Gary Lising as Gary Tam - The principal of school. * Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes * Edward Mendez as Atty. Andre de Guzman - Marlo's friend and attorney. Villains * Paolo Ballesteros as Joel / Stryker - A men with the ability to absorb the powers of other supernatural beings with his weapon in a gun. He is the villain action archenemy can use the powers that he absorbed. A subsequent showdown when Voltron Man threatened, showing him as a amoral person with very little regard for human life. Furthermore, he is depicted as a frustrated and spiteful character. Stryker has developed much rancor. This obstacle and the lack of real superpower gave him the overcome superheroes, until aspiring to eliminate them, in order to a "self-made" hero. Sryker's personality describes him with a lack of conscience, a direct result of sociopathy, making him a mad scientist. * Caleb Santos as Nikap * Joross Gamboa as Super Z - The evil the main villain in the series. (The villains) * Jiro Manio as Darius - Man with the superspeed ability as well as fighting skills sufficient enough to land several painful blows to our superheroine (The villains) * Pamu Pamorada as Nievous Evil * Ai dela Cruz as Warla * Jang Amparna as Dirdy Bubble (voice) * Kiro Rivera as Barnicle Mad Extended Cast * JB Agustin as Jobay Jumaral - Classmate * Joshen Bernardo as Gerald Jimenez - Classmate * CX Navarro as Nonito Navarro - Classmate * Lilia Cuntapay as Lilita Yaman * Earl Ignacio as Officer John - The police officer * Maureen Larrazabal as Officer Nancy - The police officer * Bonel Balingit as Franco the Guard * Miguel Rodriguez as New Prison Recruit * Bob dela Cruz as Officer Bob - The police officer Guest Cast * Yassi Pressman as Erika dela Paz * Rey "PJ" Abellana as Alvin Bautista * Shy Carlos as Tanya Gonzales * Lloyd Zaragoza as Raymond Agustin * Cara Eriguel as Linda Garcia * Paul Jake Castillo' as Robin Gonzalo * Meg Imperial as Vanessa Raymundo * Teejay Marquez as Alfred Alvarez' Special Participation * Sue Ramirez as Angelica Mendoza / Violet Girl * Cogie Domingo as Raffy Mendoza - foster father of Angelica Production crew * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Headwriter: Agnes Gagelonia-Uligan * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Director: Mike Tuviera and Monti Parungao * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Locations: James Aquino, Lenlen Gatus, Halston Milanbilen, Luis Loberes * Creative Director: Deo Endrinal * Writers: Renato Custodio Jr,. Mark Gil "Volta" delos Santos, Renee Patricia Dimla and Mark Adrian Ho * Production Designer: Chris Ecker De Guzman, Rodrigo Ricla * Musical Score and Sound Design: Rommel Villarico and Mark Bunda * Producer: Ramel L. David * Lighting Directors: Alfred Hernando, Ferdie Marquez * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Production Assistants: Alma Cagalingan, Emerald Silvestre * Creative Consultant: Rita Ravelo * Editor: Ben Panaligan and Annabelle Macauba * Field Cashiers: Girlie Esguerra, Arvie Delos Reyes * Art Directors: Rizza Fernandez, Agnes Lapdis * Cinematography: Richard Arellano Voltron Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons 'Powers/abilities' * Power Blast - Energy blasts that shoot out of her hands * Superhuman strength * Power to flight and speed * Power shield * Ability to create earthquakes * Teleport to other worlds * Skilled in martial arts * Invisible Boy Items/weapons * Marlo de Guzman - Marlo uses to transform into Voltron Man and back again. * Power shield * Gun * Bow and arrow * Blade * Sword * Cape - near-indestructible, and could contain a mighty explosion if draped over a bomb Production and development On July 25, 2014, IBC unveils its Voltron Man billboard on EDSA at AJ's appearance as Voltron Man costume. Voitron Man launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit action superhero series and crew in the network's website. Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Voltron Man's pilot episode debuts on primetime slot and consistently took the number 1 in daily nationwide record-breaking ratings, earning an average rating of 38.8% on its opening night compared to its rival network’s counterparts, Ikaw Lamang which earned an average rating of 28.1% and My Destiny got a rating of 15.1%, cementing Voltron Man as a successful hit among Philippine televiewers especially in Mega Manila and national ratings where IBC started to gaining its hold of the area. This caused many viewers to the government-sequestered TV station IBC remains on top as number 3, jump to the rival's ABS-CBN and GMA Network, while Channel 13 continues to led in the national TV ratings. By the time, the action superhero fantasy series was at number 1 slot along with the network's pre-primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. It consistently tops the ratings against its rival show on the same time slot. Since then, Voltron Man's monster ratings which has been the #1 superserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Janella: A Teen Princess is also the #1 early primetime fantaserye, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC Kapinoy Primetime slot. 'Critical and commercial reception' The director of Voltron Man is the award-winning TV, film and indie movie director is Monti Parungao, tagged the primetime prince AJ Muhlach as the leading man now hailed as the Action Prince as well based on his portrayal as the superhero Voltron Man. He said that: "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man," himself this fantaserye is a superserye would surely rate. The show received mainly positive reviews both from viewers and critics. Review by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they praised AJ's performance saying, "Playing a character as the superhero boy." Such is the range of AJ's acting packed." They also commended Coleen when seen "holding her own against AJ Muhlach." On October 2, 2014, in the scene with Voltron Man flying from the Guadalupe Bridge and Pasig River in Makati City, that's actually a crime-fighting superhero. He enjoyed the rush so much that he requested an extra take just to fly. Nathan Santos (Nathan Bareera) was brought in for the Guadalupe Bridge scene. One of the most rescues ever recorded live on Philippine television. Promotions The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Voltron Man Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, action figures, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Voltron Man: The Official Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on August 11, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Eraserheads. The album's main single Torpedo released along with a official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the action series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's superserye Voltron Man and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. According to composer Ely Buendia, it will also be recording the action superhero's theme song. 'Track listing' # Torpedo (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads # Kapangyarihan (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Ang Huling El Bimbo (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads # Minsan Ako'y Nangarap (composed by Metamorpho) - Metamorpho # Ligaya (composed by Ely Buendia) - Erasereads # Laban Voltron Man (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra 'DVD Release' IBC has released Voltron Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. 'Voltron Man mobile game' In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Voltron Man. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand, Janella in Wonderland, The Million Second Quiz. Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and Janella: A Teen Princess are becoming the huge success of the show. Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor) - Won (AJ Muhlach) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Supporting Actor) - Won (Raymond Bagatsing) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Action Star) - Won (AJ Muhlach) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetme Action Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series Actor) - Won (AJ Muhlach) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series) - Won Trivia * It is the first action series for the Pinoy superhero to be aired on Philippine primetime television (after ''Computer Man'''s reign), and by the time to get in the ratings game. * This action superhero series marked AJ Muhlach's first primetime series on IBC. * This is Muhlach's third project for IBC. He has been Viva Artist Agency contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru BC Talent Center. * It is also the third primetime fantaseryes for IBC after the successful primetime offering ''Janella in Wonderland'', Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. * It became Coleen Garcia's first team-up with Muhlach. See also * AJ Muhlach as 'Voltron Man' Costume! * IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8 * Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl now join forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on August 4 * IBC-13’s Feats And Progress In 54 Years * 'Voltron Man' Tops Primetime last August 4 * AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) and Janella Salvador (Janella) are the Primetime Superstars * IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series * IBC-13 having a back-to-back celebration on its Happy 54 Year Anniversary * IBC-13's programming empowers viewers * IBC-13: Regards Offenders of the MTRCB Ratings System * Canoy: IBC-13 trying to find its third place amid stiff competition * IBC-13 launches more star-studded primetime * IBC-13 faces privatization * AJ Muhlach Plays Voltron Man, A Superhero In a Jollibee Chickenjoy New TV Commercial * Voltron Man faces the villains, evil, chooses between leading ladies this Monday (September 29) * Voltron Man posts high ratings; IBC ranks No.1 on weeknight primetime * More exciting shows on IBC-13 this October * CMMA Awards: 18 for GMA, 15 for ABS-CBN * 'Janella: A Princess Girl,' 'Voltron Man,' and 'Hitman' becoming IBC's winning primetime triumvirate * ‘Voltron Man’ Thrilling Goes On 100th Episode * IBC-13 dares to be a brightest superstar with its programs this 2015 * IBC-13 Dominates Viewership in February with National TV Audience Share of 28% * ‘Voltron Man’ Theat Him By The Two Rivals, Remins As One Of The Most-Watched Programs In the Country * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Leading in Kantar's National TV Ratings * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Voltron Man on Facebook * Voltron Man on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Superhero television programs Category:Action television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine comedy television series